


1000 Light Years Away

by UnholyKrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire - Freeform, F/F, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-cheng Takes Audrey Bourgeois' offer, Marinette dupain-cheng leaves paris, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, but only at the end, implied ladybug!chloe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Chloe didn't mean to eavesdrop.Okay, that's a total lie.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	1000 Light Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and crossposted on Tumblr

“You’re-” In all honesty, Chloe hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, “You’re leaving?”

Marinette jumped, and turned, facing the blonde, “Oh, Chloe. Its just you.” She turned to Alya and gave her a look that said they would continue their conversation later.

“I’ve decided to take your mother up on her offer.”

Chloe felt her entire world break. “What. No. What? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

Marinette could only close her eyes and sigh, she didn’t have the energy to deal with Chloe’s drama today. “Chloe look, I get that you don’t like me-” which was completely wrong is Chloe could ever get the words out- “But I can’t stay here anymore. Not with Lila.”

“I could get rid of her.” the words slipped out of Chloe’s mouth before she could stop them, but it was almost worth it as Marinette gave a breathless giggle.

“It’s too late Chloe.”

-

Marinette was leaving at the end of the week. She was tying up some loose ends, she said. Chloe hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but she listened in on her talking to Adrien. Getting things off of her chest, she had told him. She confessed that she used to have feelings for him. _Used to,_ she emphasized.

“Let me drive you to the airport,” Chloe demanded on Friday. It had been sudden, but by now Marinette had gotten used to Chloe hovering close by.

“Sorry Chloe, my parents are taking me.” Marinette gave her a weak smile, her pretty bluebell eyes dull and lacking the passion that Chloe missed, “But if you’re really determined to see me off tomorrow, you can join us.”

Chloe huffed, acting annoyed, “Fine.”

-

Chloe had arrived early to the bakery, not wanting to miss another moment, and wanting to make sure the klutz hadn’t forgotten anything. It didn’t have anything to do with the gift she had gotten her, a pair of bumblebee earrings.

Marinette gave her an amused look as she let the blond in, “Good morning Chlo’.” Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore overalls over her signature shirt. The pair of earrings she had always worn were missing, and Chloe selfishly felt relieved. It made it all the more likely that Marinette would wear her gift.

“Good Morning, Dupain-Cheng.” she strode in past Marinette as if she owned the place, trying her best to seem confident. “Take this.” she shoved the small box into Marinette’s hands. “To remember me by.”

“Only if you take this,” she places a gift-wrapped box in Chloe’s outstretched hand just as she took the box from hers, “and promise me you wont open it until you’re home?”

“F-fine. I promise.”

Her heart stuttered as Marinette grinned at her. Life was slowly coming back to her, the stress that weighed down her shoulders were… not gone, but less now.

“Perfect.” her voice was soft, and it took all of Chloe’s restraint not to kiss her, or blurt out those three words she had been waiting years to say. “Anyways, we’re about to leave. You’re ready, right?”

“Of course.”

-

The trip to the airport was quiet. Far too quiet for Chloe, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, nothing would come out. All she could do was list all the horrible things she wanted to do to Lila for causing this. All the things she wouldn’t be able to do because she knew that it would make Marinette horrified. It was still therapeutic for the blond though.

And when she ran out of things she wanted to do to Lila, she started a list of all the sappy gooey things she wanted to say to Marinette.

Far too soon, they were at the airport, and of course, her mother wasn’t even there to escort Marinette to the states. Ridiculous.

Marinette threw her arms around Chloe, whispering a quiet thank you, and before she could even blink, Marinette was on the plane, and Chloe still couldn’t tell her the three little words.

Gripping the box tightly, she stalked out of the airport after telling the Dupain-Chengs she would be calling for her driver. She had things to do today, after all.

Even if those things only included lounging in her room watching shitty romcoms and eating ice cream.

Buried under a mountain of blankets, nearing one in the morning, Chloe slowly pulled the gift wrap off of the tiny box, thinking those three little thoughts to herself, even if she couldn’t say them out loud.

‘ _I love you.’_


End file.
